


Dancing and Decorating

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Is your boyfriend super into Christmas or is he really just super into you. It's probably the latter.





	Dancing and Decorating

Walking towards your door you start to slow down when you spot something peculiar. Now in front of your door you stop and stare a little dumbfounded at the elegant yet somehow garish wreath hanging on your door. What the- you mouth at the blue and white ribbon adorned foliage that was most certainly not there this morning. You lean in closer to inspect it and catch a whiff of something. Quickly reaching out to touch it you realize, it’s real. I guess that you shouldn’t be surprised that an elf could get a hold of a real wreath it’s just: that it’s Kandomere.  
The stern elf likes routine. He never redecorates.  
Faintly you can hear Christmas music from behind the door, fishing your keys out of your bag you steel yourself for what you might find inside. You are not prepared. 

You stop in the doorway for a moment before slowly closing the door. Slipping off your shoes and pushing them aside, you slowly venture further inside. There’s a lot more decorations than you thought you’d find. There’s garland over the cabinets in the kitchen and over tops of furniture and even lights over the entryways of some of the doors. On just about every surface it seems there’s some sort of Christmas décor. You also take a moment to notice that some of your more cutesy and in comparison, tacky, holiday decorations have been placed throughout your home. He must have had them taken out of storage, you thought. Following the sound of Christmas music you find Kandomere in the living room currently wrapping more ribbon around a strand of garland. He looks up when you enter, “Hello, Darling,” he says smiling.  
“Hey, doing some redecorating?” you ask.  
“Well, I had hoped,” he turns back to look at the empty tree set up behind him. “I had hoped to have everything decorated by the time you got home,” he says turning back to face you. 

Eyebrows raised you turn and appraise the decorations spread throughout the apartment one more time, giving yourself a moment to think.  
By the time you got home.  
When you turn around finally he seeks out your gaze.  
“Do you like it?” he asks. He’s seeking your approval.  
It dawns on you that this is your first Christmas with Kandomere. He did all this decorating by himself, on his day off no less, for you.  
You smile at him, "Yeah I do.” He smiles wide.  
You set your bag down on the coffee table and walk over towards him. Picking up some ribbon and turning it over in your hands, “Need any help?” you offer.  
Smiling again he says, “Your help is always welcome.”  
You help him hang the remaining garland and you do notice that although the wreath outside was real, the greenery inside is artificial. After that the two of you begin work on the tree. Intermingling your ornaments with his you turn to him and say, “You know I’m glad you hadn’t decorated the tree yet.” He looks at you eyebrows raised.  
“I feel like this is something we should do together.”  
He smiles and you can see clearly the pointed tips of his teeth.  
“I agree it’s…better with you here.”  
Though you’re not entirely certain what that means, you take it as a sweet sentiment nonetheless. You stare up at the empty top of the tree and purse your lips.  
“What?” Kandomere questions.  
“I didn’t really have a star to put on a regular sized tree. I mostly just had those cute little ones,” you say.  
“I think I have just the thing,” he says and walks over to the other side of the room and rummages through a few boxes.

Meanwhile, the previous song on the Christmas playlist Kandomere had going in the background ends. You gasp when you hear the familiar start to Santa Baby.  
“Oh I love this song!” you say excitedly.  
You begin to sing along, swaying your hips to the music. After the first few lines you twirl around and catch Kandomere staring at you. His pupils are wide and following your every movement. During the second verse you bat your eyelashes innocently at him and then make a come hither motion with your finger, he more than happily obeys striding towards you. He places a hand on your hip as you continue to sing and then laces the fingers of his other hand in yours. Placing your free hand on his bicep, the two of you begin to slow dance together. Kandomere watches you with his bedroom eyes and a smile gracing his soft lips. You play up the innocence in your face and he just eats it up. Who would’ve thought he’d be so into this song. He leans in and buries his face in your neck, slowly dragging his lips and pointed teeth across your skin, just enjoying the closeness. 

You suddenly falter a bit at the last part of the song and try to play it off as if you had a tickle in your throat. But there’s now way Kandomere didn’t notice. You feel his lips slowly leave your neck as he leans back to look at you curiously.  
You’ve both stopped dancing.  
You’re only vaguely aware that the song has stopped playing while you stare silently at your boyfriend. Letting go of both your hand and your hips, he then takes your left hand in both of his. Making eye contact with you he starts pressing kisses into each of your knuckles. Entranced you watch him as he moves to kiss your fingers themselves. Perhaps it’s just your imagination, but he seems to linger a little longer with the kiss he places on your ring finger. You gaze into his starlit eyes and lean towards him. He leans in the rest of the way and you feel his soft lips meet yours. When he pulls away you stare blankly at him for another moment.  
Blinking, “Um, did you find something for the tree?” you ask, your voice small.  
He nods, “I did,” and he turns away from you to fetch it.  
Glancing at your hand you rub your ring finger with your thumb for a moment. You stop when he’s about to turn back around.  
Kandomere returns to you with a beautiful star that’s just the right size. He starts to hand it to you when you stop him, “Could you put it on? I can’t quite reach it anyways.” He smiles and stepping over to the tree, places it on top. You stand beside him and he puts an arm around your waist.  
Wrapping your arms around him, “It’s perfect,” you say.  
Kandomere rests his head on top of yours, “More than perfect.”  
You definitely know he’s not talking about the tree, but you weren’t really either, you lean into him tightening your grip and decide to just enjoy the moment.


End file.
